


The Red Text and Elliott Rider

by SicklySamiam



Category: My own 😎, Original idea - Fandom
Genre: Elliott has PTSD, Gen, I don’t thought this was pretty cool, Magic, OC, Original work - Freeform, Pay to kill, Slight mystery, Someone hug Elliott, Spaceships, Stars, cursing, gunfight, mercenary, oof, other world, space, still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySamiam/pseuds/SicklySamiam
Summary: Elliott Rider, a mercenary that commonly goes from planet to planet fulfilling jobs. He’ll  do anything for the right price, that includes murder.What? A mans gotta make his money!When he comes across a planet  that is pretty  stable, something that is rare in the mercenary business,  he’s going to take full advantage of it!Little does he know, this oh-so-simple planet  is going to send him on a wild adventure.
Relationships: Man and his gun 😎, Unknown lover yet to be introduced
Kudos: 1





	The Red Text and Elliott Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a series, who knows!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Elliot assumed it would be another routine job. On the planet of Gen, there wasn’t much variation. Same problems, same broken parts, same solutions. Sometimes he thought the whole planet of Gen was just a giant clock. He hadn’t even been there a whole 3 weeks yet! Ticking away, repeating the same numbers. This planet was a safe, stable place for a mercenary. Though, this time, the job was different. Very, very different.  
“So let me get this straight...” Elliott asked with a sigh, “You want we to kill your mate?” He asked just to make sure. It wouldn’t be the first time he didn’t understand what someone was asking. Different places among the cosmos have really weird and.. flamboyant.. accents.  
“Yeah, I found out that lying resnove was cheating on me with another Genanian!” An angry alien said with tears in its eyes, “We have been mates for 25 Genums too!” Elliott looked at the woman with pity, it must suck to be cheated on like that. Gladly that had never happened to him. Also basing off of what she said, Resnove(Pronounced REN- s- ov) was an insult. He still didn’t have a full grasp on their language yet but a universal translator helped a lot.  
“Alright, pay in full now,” this was a life they where asking him to take, he couldn’t go out on a flimsy ‘I’ll pay you after!’  
“How much would that be..?” The alien asked with a slight quiver, most likely thinking about if they were about to be scammed.  
“500,000 Revolion.” Elliott said with a stern look. Bullets didn’t cost nothing! He also a life to live, pills to buy, food to buy, and a ship to gas.  
The alien’s blueish-greenish face seem to pale, “I-I can’t pay that!” The Genanian seems to screech but quickly quieted down.  
Elliott looked at the alien, they weren’t wrong. There house wasn’t exactly screaming ‘I am the richest alien on da block!’ To be honest a dirt hut seemed to be nicer then the ‘house’ he was currently in.  
“Alrighty.. how about a deal?” He asked looking the creature straight in its eyes, “If you promise me a favor, I’ll do this free of charge.” He said raising one hand in the air in a pointer shape. “BUT! If you refuse to grant my favor, you will pay with something greater then you traded. In this case, that would be a life.”  
The alien didn’t seem to be listening as it agreed to the terms, it just seemed spaced out. (No pun intended)  
“Deal?” He said while looking to the alien for confrontation.  
“Deal.” It said with a shaker look.  
Suddenly red words in an old, forgotten language flowed out of its mouth. It looked to Elliott in horror as the text wrapped itself around its arm/limb. A similar text flew out of Elliott’s mouth as he rolled up he sleeve. Once the foreign text found an empty space on his already oh-so-text-riddled-arm he looked to the alien.  
“It’s so you keep your promise, can’t go back on this now!” He said with a smile, “ Don’t break that now, who knows what will happen!”  
Elliot soon got up and walked out of the ‘House’ and waved to the alien. He had a job to do, find this aliens mate, kill them, and dispose of the body. 

‘How hard could that be?’ Elliott thought to himself as he wrapped himself in his tattered black scarf. Sighing he understood.. probably a lot harder then he wanted to deal with.  
Looking at the planets two stars as they set, he entered his ship and before he even hit the rusty spring bed, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Don’t ready and run, leave a kudos and a comment! 
> 
> Please tell em if this idea is interesting! I love feedback-


End file.
